


蚕食(鬼神+假面)

by Asabayou



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, 老福特发布时间2018-05-16
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asabayou/pseuds/Asabayou
Summary: 鬼神的诞生，同时也是林克的死亡。那是鬼神林克所希望的吗？
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)





	蚕食(鬼神+假面)

面具贴上脸颊，勇者听见呜呜的哭声，那是已逝的灵魂们。我不想死，他们絮絮地说，让我活下去，他们低低地说。

嗯，勇者垂下眼，轻轻地应了。

于是亡灵们抓住了他，将他幼嫩的皮肤扯得稀烂，钻进赤红的血肉之中，缠绕在每一寸血管与神经之上，与他的心脏一起颤抖着。

作为分享「生」的代价，必须要一起承受「死」。

谢谢你们的帮助，勇者将空无一物的手心覆在心口上，低声宣誓道，我将贯彻那份信念，守护这个世界。

他小跑着向前赶去。然而，在神明的第七十七个生日上，勇者有些支撑不住了，他靠在墙边，细细地呜咽着。死者听到了，就将他的软骨敲碎，将早已腐化的尸体塞进去，勇者就又能走动了。

他小步地向前挪去，相信能够一点点接近幻想中的的终点。可是，在神明的第一百个葬礼上，勇者不能动了，像被拆掉关节的人偶那样，只能定定地望着天空，那些死灵如秃鹫般盘旋着。他们看到他的眼神，就将泛黑的骨头捣烂，埋进他的胸腔里去，勇者就又能站起来了。

这里已经没有任何人了，你也没有任何能交出的东西了，脸色苍白的孩子说，他咕咕地压迫着喉中的空气，像是在笑。

「那么...来玩扮鬼抓人游戏吧。」

勇者只是低下头，默默地用指肚蹭着手里的新面具。世界的色彩自然地扭曲起来，像雨天的灯火，透过蛇一般的水迹一股脑地钻进瞳孔里去。

最后，什么都没有剩下。仿佛又回到了第一次拔起圣剑那一刻，炫目的白光雪花般降下，将一切覆盖。只是，这一次，勇者是清醒的。对呀..如果那时也能保持清醒的话...诶？

那之后，发生了什么？

勇者徒劳地眨着眼，可他连为此流泪都做不到。到底是从什么时候开始，事情变成这样了呢？痛觉颤抖着爬上脖颈，他想叫出声来，却压不出一点声音。皮肤下的血液已经腐败渗出，骨骼间粘连着的是破碎的尸块，心脏里扎满了灰黑的碎骨。

懊悔与追忆无止境纠缠的最后，是忘记。他本以为小孩笑的是那些面具，现在却成了他。

陌生的温度顺着血管攀至脸颊，皮肤上残留的刺痛与脉搏一同蠕动起来。好像过了很长时间，勇者才缓缓地意识到，这是被触碰的感觉。

无色透明的手安静地等待着，指尖因沾上眼泪而显出些形状，如同坟场中被暮色染湿而显形的鬼魂。勇者抬起头试图与它对视，却根本找不到它的脸。

只是，距离，好像很近。

无名的幽灵笑了，是清澈的、少年般的声音，「都交给我吧，」他伸出手来，笃定得像个任性的孩子，「全部。」他说。

于是，洁白的乌鸦在一旁许下诅咒。银灰的鸟爪下，玻璃般的树枝咯啦咯啦地碎成一片，碎片在光中溶化，树干也顺着裂隙崩毁消失。但它依旧抓着一小节指骨，不自然地立于空白之中。

在这见证之下，无名的勇者将手心交了出去。他已经失去了血肉、骨骼和心脏，没有什么值得夺走的东西了。

那不可视的怪物立即抓住他的手，扯得他不得不向前挪了一步。接着，他收到了一个拥抱，一个真真正正的、属于怪物的拥抱，好像要将他塞进琥珀制的肋骨之间，将头骨压碎，又把碎片挤入喉咙，让它们一片片划过气管，令他窒息而死。

怪物抚过他的脚踝，将腐化的血肉一丝丝剥离吞噬。随着侵蚀骨骼的绵密痛楚一同消失的，是对身体的感知，像漂浮在某个未醒的噩梦中一样，意识随着血液一同扩散，而被无形的波浪渐渐冲淡了。

勇者在梦的边缘挣扎，以身后的铁甲为支撑，他费力地仰起脸，将脖颈搭在怪物的手臂上，正看见它逐渐清晰的脸庞——熟悉的很。他一下全明白了，他知道这家伙是谁、是什么时候、怎么被他杀死的，现在它来讨债了。

乌鸦大声地叫起来，羽毛炸成纯白的一团，咯咯嚓嚓地，视野中出现了彩色的裂痕。

最终，勇者的手停在幽灵眼角，指尖已经被染成浅淡的水色，是冰凉的，幽灵那没有填充物的眼眶忽地瞪圆了——它从未感受过温度。它无意识地眨了眨眼，这缕凉意就离开了，怀里的孩子像只琉璃人偶，漂亮又安静。

不知是何时，乌鸦和树一并消失了。

裂痕连成一片，纯白的幕布被整个儿炸开，碎片一点点剥下，又在落地之前被彻底熔化。人偶的面容一寸寸塌陷，随即化为晶莹的沙粒一层层漏下，又最终碎成无色的尘埃。

失去了白色的保护，鲜艳到恶心的色彩便蠕动着挤了进来，它们窃喜着发出尖锐的叫声，扭动身子跳起奇异的舞蹈。

唯一的白色呆立在这片混沌中央，发了疯的斑斓们绕着他旋转，执着地想要钻进他眼眶里，把他变成疯狂的一部分。来吧！来吧！它们笑着、跳着、四处飞窜着。

接着，大剑挥落而下。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文属于系列短篇集：光影系列，预计共5篇，分别为： 未命名恐惧(幼暗+幼时) ↓ 科塔尔症候群(暗+时) ↓ 蚕食(鬼神+假面) ↓ 蛀洞(鬼神+假面) ↓ 水痕(鬼神+暗+假面)  
> 乌鸦：在日本，人临死时常有乌鸦在附近，被解释为作为度亡者的鸦在一旁看守死者，防止他的灵魂变成怨灵。  
> 神明：寄托众人的希望、期望、愿望、欲望的虚构人物或概念


End file.
